Flower in Flames
by Felina699
Summary: A flower that blooms in the dark, wilts in the light. A flower that blooms in the light, wilts in the dark. What happens when a certain flower blooms in both? When I accepted that hand of yours, I knew it came with a price. Choose: The Port Mafia or the Armed Detective Agency? If it was you, what would you choose? As for me, you'll find out soon. (Eventually Chuuya x OC)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, welcome to my Bungou Stray Dogs fanfic! After watching the anime, the ova, the movie, and reading the manga, I've fallen in love with this series. I love the characters, their abilities, the plot, the comedy, and whatever you can name. And so, like many others, I went to find some BSD fanfics. There wasn't a lot so I decided to write one of my own. Yes, there's an OC, but I'll try my best to make her not Mary Sue.

Anyhow, please spare this fanfic a bit of your time to see whether you like it or not. If you do, tell me, I'll be delighted! If not, I'm sorry, but it wouldn't hurt to read a few more chapters before quitting ^-^

In my opinion, BSD is a bit underrated and I wish to spread the love. I hope you do too! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs!

* * *

Dazai's P.O.V

The sky was crying.

Its tears damped the concrete I was walking on.

Puddles formed. It started off small but slowly grew big, plinking with each passing second.

People panicked. Some ran for cover while others opened their umbrella.

Then there's me, walking silently, drooping under the weight of the sky's sudden tears.

I've never like nor hate rain. The rain was simply rain. Nothing more and nothing less. But today, if I must choose, I'll go with like.

Why?

I don't know.

But I do know this:

The concrete wasn't splattered by red.

The puddles were not pools of scarlet.

My hands were drenched in blood, but not my own. It was _his_.

Then, it hit me.

The sky was crying for my sake.

For me, who couldn't shed a single tear at the loss of someone dear.

Flashes of lightning danced in the background as I stood before an isolated alleyway. The territory beyond this point belongs to the Port Mafia, a powerful underground organization. People would normally avoid this place, but I didn't. I strode down the alley, made a few twists and turns, and arrived in front of a tall building. There were guards, ten of them, each holding an umbrella and some even had towels. They all bowed in my presence. It was only until I entered the building that they stopped.

The trail of tears followed me into the underground elevator and eventually came to a pause when I got off on the second floor. Like I always do, I headed for the room that was smacked right in the middle of the hall. The number '205' was imprinted in white. I grasped the silver knob and creaked open the door. The first thing I saw, under the dim light, was a young girl dressed in black. As I thought, she was here.

I shut the door behind me before facing her back. I stood there in silence, waiting for her to turn around. When she did, I stared into her sapphire orbs. Instantly, I felt myself sinking endlessly underneath a frozen lake. The icy blueness in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. We both knew that _he _was no longer in this world. For some reason, when I came to realize that fact again, I felt my legs moving. I was walking towards the girl and my hands were extending. In a blink of an eye, I felt something- no, someone, against my chest. It seems like I've pulled the girl into my arms. Maybe it was because of my abrupt action but she dropped her stuffed animal.

The stuffed animal was a cat. It was black and had blue eyes. In a sense, it looked like her, but it was way cuter. Just then, something resurfaced in my mind. Oh, I remembered. That was the present _he _gave her. Promptly, I felt something hit me. I looked down and saw two small fists banging against my chest. Once, twice, and so on. I didn't bother counting.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder was heard. Even though I was underground, in a room with no windows, the sound of rain knocking on the glass panes echoed in my mind.

The sky was crying for my sake.

For me, who couldn't shed a single tear at the loss of someone dear.

That was incorrect.

The sky was crying for _our _sake.

For _us_, who couldn't shed a single tear at the loss of someone dear.

_Odasaku_, the name of my friend who I couldn't save…

The image of me holding his dying body was still burning in my mind.

I recalled our final conversation.

"_Listen, Dazai!"_ Odasaku grabbed me by the head and gazed into my eyes. "_You told me that you might find a reason to live if you lived in a world full of violence and bloodshed. Let me tell you this: you won't find it. You must know that already. Whether you're on the side who kills people or on the side who save people, nothing beyond your expectation will appear. Nothing in this world can completely fill that lonely hole of yours. You will wander the darkness for eternity."_

When I heard this, I couldn't believe my ears. "_What should I do?"_

"_Be on the side that saves people… If both sides are the same, become a good man. Save the weak and protect the orphans. Neither good nor evil means much to you, but that'd make you at least a little bit better."_

"_And how do you know that for sure...?"_

Odasaku forced a laugh. "_Of course I know. I know better than anyone. After all, I am your friend."_

Hearing those words stirred something within me. Hesitantly, I nodded. "_...Ok, I'll do that." _My words brought a smile to his lips.

"_Now that I've said farewell to you, my only regret is not saying farewell to Yua... I promised to style her hair when she grows it out… I guess I can't do that now, can I?" _Odasaku chuckled bitterly at the thought. "_Dazai, she's special… Deep down, you've already noticed it, didn't you? You two are the only ones I can't bear to leave behind… Stay well, my friend."_

And just like that, Odasaku crossed the Styx River.

I returned my gaze onto the girl who was still in my arms. Then, I opened my mouth and whispered, "Wait for me, I promise I'll come for you." With that said, I broke the hug and hurried out the room.

* * *

Yua's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since Odasaku's death. Needless to say, I still haven't gotten over it. I knew I shouldn't be _too _depressed because all living species are fated to die. However, I couldn't. Odasaku didn't _need_ to die. If a certain pedophile had not used him as a pawn, things might've turned out differently. I heaved a sigh. _Odasaku, you're an idiot_. That was the umpteenth time I've said that in my mind. That day, the moment I regained my consciousness, I knew it was too late. Odasaku was dead. The sky's tears told me so. At the time, I wanted to cry. Although I didn't know how to, I tried. It was a futile attempt. Now that I'm in the right mind, or at least I think I am, I came to believe that the sky was crying for my sake.

Anyway, that's enough sorrow for the day. Bored, I jumped off my bed and headed for the door. I didn't know why but my door was missing two things: a knob and a lock. What happens if someone came in while I was changing? Not that it had ever happened before, but still, I need my privacy. I'm guessing Mori, the pedophile, knew I would shut myself in if my door got a lock. Usually, I would be very happy to stay in my room but not recently. I pushed opened the tall door and outside were four guards. Before I even got the chance exit, the guards formed a wall. "Lady Yua, you're still under house arrest," one of them said.

I crossed my arms and frowned. There you have it. I'm under _house arrest_. "For your information, house arrest is the state of being kept as a prisoner in one's own house. However, I'm being kept as a prisoner inside my room. Logically speaking, I'm free to travel anywhere I want as long as I'm inside the building."

The guards tensed upon my words. One of them stepped forward. I assumed he was the leader. "Please do not nitpick over the details. We've simply been given the order to prevent you from leaving your room."

I scoffed. "Prevent me from leaving? How would you do that?"

"We'll use force if necessary."

"Oh?" My frown grew into a subtle smirk as fire sparks crackled in the background. "I'll like to see you try."

Immediately, firearms were pulled out. The leader, who was pointing a 7.62 mm pistol at me, took a step back. His eyes were filled with fear and anxieties, but also stubbornness and determination. I waited for someone to pull the trigger but no one did. The fire sparks around me vanished as I turned my back on them. I hissed, "You're all barks and no bite. While I'm being merciful, leave me be." With that said, the guards quickly shut the door. As I returned to my bed, a voice shouted, "The boss said that if you take on missions, your arrest would be lifted."

"_Never_," was my reply.

That night, I woke up to the sound of my name. As my eyes fluttered open, the appearance of a familiar brunette came into sight. "Dazai?" I mumbled, rubbing my sandy eyes. "Why are you here?"

The brunette chuckled. "I said I'll come for you, didn't I?"

"At this time of day?" I frowned. Those who disturbed my sleep was never left unscratched. There were exceptions, Dazai being one of them, but I was still annoyed.

"It's precisely because it's this time of day that I've come for you. I know I'm late but I'm here now." Dazai sat on the edge of my bed and offered out his left hand. His voice was so gentle that I had butterflies in my stomach. I stared at the hand that was offered out to me. It seems like he was asking for a dance, but I knew he wasn't. Puzzled, I looked up at him and met his dark brown orbs. Instantly, I understood his intention.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"If I wasn't, would I be here right now?"

"What about the guards?"

"I've knocked them out."

"Does it have to be tonight?

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence before I asked my next question. "...Will we make it?"

Dazai smirked. "What a pointless question."

I found myself smiling at his confidence. To be precise, it was a bitter smile. I wanted to accept his hand but then again, I didn't. "Why me?" I heard myself asking that.

Dazai tilted his head. "Why not?" He ruffled my head with his right hand. "Take your time, you have till dawn to make your decision."

_Till dawn?_ I glanced at the clock. That's about four hours. I turned to my left and noticed my stuffed animal. Odasaku's words resurfaced in my mind, "_There nothing wrong with being greedy. The choice is yours to make. As long as you're happy, that's what matters."_ With a faint smile, I turned back to Dazai. I didn't need four hours to make my choice. There and then, I placed my right hand on top of his left. "I'll be in your care."

The brunette grinned and in the next second, I found myself running through the hall. Although I was barefooted and was still in my sleepwear, I was not in the least cold. Dazai's big left hand held tight onto my small right hand. That itself has brought me warmth.

That night, under the watch of the moon, I was granted a new name and an older brother. Honestly, what more can I ask for? I couldn't be more satisfied with what I've got.

* * *

Ugh, as expected, writing in 1st person is not my forte, hence, I'll be writing in 3rd person from now on.

Now that the prologue is over, what do you guys think? As of right now, does this fanfic suit your taste? If not, maybe the next few chapters might help. And yeah, not much of my OC has been revealed but as the fanfic progresses, it will. Until next time~


	2. Encounter

OMG… People are actually reading this?! That makes me so happy ^-^ I better step up my game!

* * *

Slamming the empty glass onto the table, Yua wiped her mouth with her hand. Today was just not her day. Not only did she had to wake up earlier than usual, but she also ran out of butter to make french toast for breakfast. Then there's also _that_ dream. _It has been a while since I last had it… Almost four years, I think. As usual, that dream always brings up some unwanted memory… I hope it's not a premonition of some sort._

Heaving a tired sigh, Yua brushed her long raven locks. She glanced at the clock. It read 9 A.M. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lazily, Yua walked up to her door. Even without looking through the peephole, she knew who her visitor was. She stood there for a moment, debating whether she should open it or not. Eventually, she did and she immediately regretted it.

"Rise and shine, Yua! The weather looks great today! A perfect day for me to commit double suicide with a beautiful woman! Let's hurry and find that woman this instant!" Dazai, the man from Yua's dream, stood right at her doorway.

Yua felt attacked by his super energetic voice. _Ugh, my head… Can't I at least have some peace in the morning?_ Used to the brunette's suicidal tendencies, Yua replied, "Would I do you justice?"

Dazai grinned. "Without a doubt." He ruffled Yua's hair as he entered her place, shutting the door. "But unfortunately, today I'm looking for a blond woman to commit double suicide with."

"Is that so?" Yua served Dazai a cup of tea before taking a seat at the table. "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"No worries. I've got it all done."

Yua didn't buy that. Promptly, her phone rang. _Ah, it's Kunikida-san_. She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Yua!" screamed the voice on the other end. "Do you know where that bandage-wasting b*stard went?! We had a job at 8 A.M and he didn't show up! We have another job in thirty minutes but he's out of reach! I swear if he's trying to commit suicide again, I'll end him myself!" With that said, the call ended.

Yua stared at her phone with a weird expression. _Did he call me just to rant…? I didn't even get the chance to reply._ Facepalming, Yua heaved her second sigh of the day. She frowned at the brunette sitting across from her. "Didn't you say you've got it all done?"

Dazai titled his head. "Did I?"

"You did," Yua snapped.

The older male laughed. "Ok, maybe I did. But hey, why are you in such a bad mood?"

Of all people, _he_ was asking that? Yua's face darkened. "...Anyone would be in a bad mood if someone bombarded them with calls and messages from 5 A.M till 8 A.M."

Dazai's eyes twinkled. "That person much like you a lot. Well then, how many calls and messages did you receive?"

"You should know that better than anyone."

"Of course! 48 calls and 76 messages!"

Seriously, if looks could kill, Dazai would've been dead by now.

"Anyway, putting the jokes aside, I have something for you to do." Dazai's handed Yua a piece of paper. "Purchase those items and bring them back to the agency. I'll show you something interesting."

Yua reluctantly received the piece of paper. _I have a feeling that your definition of interesting might be a little bit different from mine…_

Once Dazai finished his cup of tea, he began to leave. However, instead of exiting through the door, like a normal person, he jumped out the window. Did Yua see that coming? Yes, she did. She saw that coming from miles away. Was Yua worried? Not in the least. Considering how Dazai managed to survive the fall of a skyscraper, jumping off the third floor was a piece of cake.

With the suicidal maniac gone, peace finally returned to Yua's apartment. Yua gazed down at the paper in her hand and unfolded it. She frowned at the list of items. At the same time, she couldn't help but sweatdrop. _Is he trying to blow up the agency?_

* * *

"Damn it."

Those were the brunette's very first words after water exploded from his mouth. The taste of salt has yet left his tongue. Scanning the area, he noticed a teenage boy, dripping wet. "Are _you_ the one who interrupted my submersion?"

"I was just trying to hel- Wait! Submersion?!" The teenage boy couldn't believe his ears.

Standing up, the brunette nodded. "Yup, submersion. I was trying to commit suicide."

"Suicide?!"

"Yup, suicide, but you just had to interfere." The brunette frowned. "However, my goal is to commit a clean suicide. Yet, I've caused trouble for you. I should apologize in som-" Abruptly, a loud bowel sound interrupted the brunette. "...Young man, are you perhaps hungry?"

The younger male nodded. "The truth is, I haven't eaten anything for days."

"Hmm… What a coincidence, I'm also hungry." The brunette checked his pockets. "But sadly, it seems like my wallet was swept away by the river."

Just then, a booming voice came from across the river. "There you are, blockhead!"

The two males turned towards the direction of the voice. On the other side of the river stood another man. The brunette greeted the new face. "Nice work, Kunikida-kun!"

Kunikida was a rather tall man. His height was something many unfortunate ones envied. He had dirty blond hair with his bangs parted to the right. Despite having a neat hairstyle, Kunikida's hair was somewhat spiky. His attire consists of a beige vest over a black long-sleeved dress shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. Oh yeah, let's not forget about the glasses. Simply put, he looked very professional, unlike a certain brunette.

"That's kunikida-kun, a colleague of mine from work. Let's have him treat you to a meal. But first, what's your name?"

"...It's Nakajima Atsushi."

"Well then, Atsushi-kun, what would you like to eat?"

The teenage boy answered hesitantly. "...If it's not too much trouble, I would like to eat tea on rice."

"..." A laugh escaped from the brunette's lips. "So the boy on the brink of starvation wants to eat tea on rice? Very well, let's have Kunikida-kun treat you to thirty bowls of that."

Kunikida, who was still on the other side of the river, heard this and snapped, "Don't get all generous with _my _money, Dazai!"

"Dazai?" Atsushi turned to face the brunette standing before him.

Suddenly, a gust of wind whooshed by as if it was cueing the entrance of someone important. Unfortunately, it was only a suicidal maniac. "Yup, that's my name. Dazai… Dazai Osamu."

* * *

Two grown men watched in horror as the teenage boy stuff himself with tea on rice. After consuming fifteen bowls, the boy finally stopped. "I'm so full~" he sang. "I don't want to see another bowl of this for at least ten years."

Kunikida couldn't believe his eyes. "You! How can you be some shameless for eating _this_ much on _my_ dime?"

Atsushi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, but seriously, you're a lifesaver… You see, after I left the orphanage and came to Yokohama, I've had nothing to eat and nowhere to sleep. I really thought I'll die from starvation..."

Dazai's ear perked up at the word 'orphanage'. "You're from an orphanage?"

Atsushi nodded. "Yeah, but they kicked me out…"

"Oh, I see…"

Kunikida raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Dazai, now that this brat has finished his meal, let's get back to the job at hand."

_Job at hand?_ Interested, Atsushi voiced a question. "Um, may I ask what's your line of work?"

Kunikida answered, "We're private investigators. I'm sure you've heard of the Armed Detective Agency, an organization with individuals possessing supernatural powers, right?"

Atsushi's eyes widened. _What?! The Armed Detective Agency?! I've heard of them in rumours… An agency that specializes in objectives that cannot be entrusted to the likes of the police or the military. A twilight armed force positioned between the world of night and day. I was told that many from the agency possess supernatural powers but does that also apply to these two?_ Atsushi felt his shoulder tense. "Um, so… About your work today… What exactly is it?"

Kunikida adjusted his glasses before answering. "We're looking for a certain tiger on behest of the military. It's said to be a man-eater, but we don't know that for sure. However, it has ransacked warehouses and has been doing whatever it wants. We've been told that it's been spotted around here lately. "

The moment Kunikida finished his explanation, a loud _bang_ was heard. Along with the chair, Atsushi has fallen onto the ground. "I'll be going now" was what he said before he started crawling out the teahouse.

Kunikida, who was fast on his feet, grabbed Atsushi by the collar. "Wait, brat. You know something, don't you?"

At the sudden question, Atsushi broke out in cold sweat. "That thing is after me! It almost killed me! If it's been seen around here then I must run!" Despite knowing it was useless, Atsushi tried to escape from Kunikida's grasp. Luckily, Dazai interfered. The brunette told the dirty blond to let him free. Hesitantly, Kunikida complied.

Dazai helped Atsushi up onto his feet. "Can you tell me what you know about this tiger?"

Although Dazai posed that as a question, Atsushi knew he didn't have a choice but to talk. Hence, he did. "My orphanage was trashed by that tiger. It ravaged our fields, out chicken coop, and even our warehouse… No one died, but since the orphanage was already on a shoestring budget, I got kicked out so they could have one less mouth to feed."

"Well isn't that tragic," Dazai commented.

Kunikida nodded in agreement. "So, what's this talk about the tiger almost killing you?"

Atsushi looked down at the ground. "That tiger always shows up wherever I go. Just a while ago, I saw it when I was walking around Tsurumi. Starting two weeks before I was chased out of the orphanage, I've always seen it out of the corner of my eyes. I'm sure it came all the way to the city in search of me."

Dazai hummed. "For reference, when was the last time you saw the tiger?"

"...I think I saw it around Tsurumi about four days ago."

Dazai turned to Kunikida. The taller man nodded as he closed his mini-notebook. "Yup, the tiger was indeed spotted around Tsurumi four days ago."

Dazai hummed softly and turned back Atsushi with a grin. "Hey, are you free after this?"

The light grey-haired boy froze. _I have a really bad feeling about this_… And surely, his bad feeling came true. Dazai asked him to help find the tiger. Needless to say, he refused.

Dazai pouted and took out a pen from his trench coat's pocket. He borrowed Kunikida's notebook and wrote something down. Once he was done, he ripped out the page and slipped the pen back into his pocket. Returning the notebook, along with the piece of paper, Dazai gave his instructions. "Go back to the agency and give this to the president."

Kunikida furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you plan on catching the tiger with only you two?"

Dazai smiled. "It'll be fine."

"No, it won't!" cried Atsushi. "Doesn't that mean you plan on using me as bait? Who in their right mind would agree to-"

"There's a reward."

That instantly shut Atsushi up. Currently, he was penniless. Just hearing the word 'reward' was enough to tempt him into acting as bait. Shaking his head, Atsushi stated in a firm voice. "You're not going to tempt me with that!" Despite saying that, Atsushi couldn't refrain himself from asking how much the reward would be.

Dazai pulled out a calculator. Don't ask me where. If you really want an answer, let's just say from thin air. Anyway, after some calculations, Dazai flashed the calculator in front of Atsushi's eyes. "About this much."

It was a number beyond Atsushi's wildest imagination. "I'll do it!"

* * *

By now, the moon has replaced the sun. Inside a huge red warehouse sat two men in silence. Atsushi wrapped his arms around his knees. "Will the tiger really show up here?"

"It will," Dazai spoke with confidence.

Atsushi flinched at his words.

"Don't worry. Even if it shows up, it's no match for me. I may not look like much, but I am an operative of the Armed Detective Agency."

"...That's some confidence you have. I'm kind of jealous…" Atsushi placed his head in between his knees. "Back at the orphanage, they've always called me a good-for-nothing. '_You'll never find a place where you belong_' was what they said before kicking me out… I've never wanted to admit it, but they're probably right. No one would care if someone like me were to die… I might be better off eaten by the tiger."

Promptly, a sudden loud noise came from the back of the warehouse. Scared, Atsushi almost jumped out of his skin. Dazai looked up at the glass ceiling. The clouds have finally begun to part from the moon. "It's about time," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Dazai-san! That noise! It must be the tiger!"

"Nah, the wind probably just knocked something down."

"No!" Atsushi shook his head. He stood up and faced the brunette. "It's the man-eating tiger! It has to be! It has come to eat me!"

"Calm down, Atsushi. Tigers don't show up from places like that."

"And how do you know that for-"

With only one look from Dazai, Atsushi found himself at a loss of words. "Think about it. Just because the orphanage's finances went south, why would they banish a child? It's not some farming village from a bygone era. Beside, banishing one or two mouths to feed would hardly put a dent in their deficit. It'd make more sense to downsize by transferring half of the kids to a different orphanage."

Atsushi took a step back. "What are you trying to imply, Dazai-san?"

"You came to this city two weeks ago… The tiger also appeared in this city two weeks ago. You were in Tsurumi four days ago. The tiger was also sighted in Tsurumi fours days ago."

Atsushi shook his head. Things were finally making sense to him. Subconsciously, he looked up at the glass ceiling, at the now cloudless sky with only the moon.

"Remember what Kunikida-kun said?" Dazai got onto his feet and began walking towards Atsushi. "The Armed Detective Agency is comprised of individuals with supernatural powers. Although it's not a well-known fact, in this world, there are quite a few individuals who possess supernatural abilities. Some use their power to achieve great success while others fall into ruin because they weren't able to control their powers. I'm guessing the orphanage staffs knew who the tiger was but declined to enlighten you. You were the only one who remained ignorant… Atsushi, you're an ability user. You have the ability to transform into a tiger under the moonlight."

By the time Dazai has finished speaking, Atsushi had already transformed into a tiger. It pounced at Dazai, who dodged the attack. As a result of dodging the attack, the tiger crashed into some large crates. _Such power... He could easily snap a person's neck_. Dazai stopped in his steps to catch his breath. At the same time, he brushed off the dirt that was on his sleeves. However, just when he bent down to brush away the dirt on his beige pants, the tiger came dashing at him once again. "Death by getting eaten by a tiger doesn't sound too bad… But unfortunately, you can't kill me."

With that said, at the incoming tiger, Dazai raised his left hand. "My ability: _No Longer Human_, allows me to nullify any other abilities through direct contact." And just like that, with a simple touch on the tiger's forehead, Atsushi's transformation came undone. The unconscious Atsushi fell into Dazai's arms but because Dazai was not into hugging men, Atsushi was dropped onto the floor.

Promptly, Dazai heard someone called his name. He turned towards the direction of the voice. "Took you long enough. I've captured the tiger already."

Emerging from the shadows was Kunikida. "No way… So it was this boy all along?"

Dazai nodded. "Yup. Apparently, he has the ability to transform into a tiger."

Kunikida heaved a sigh. "Geez. Then what's up with this note?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It read: The tiger will appear in the red warehouse in the fifteenth district. Have people secure the perimeter so it can't get away.

Dazai grinned at the note. "What's wrong with it? I think it's an excellent, concise note."

"Yeah, right! You've left out the most important detail! Next time, explain to me in advance. Thanks to you, I had to bring more people than necessary. Not to mention, they were off duty. Make sure to treat them something later." Kunikida gestured at the door. Three new faces popped into sight. Two men and one woman. From the left to right, they were Yosano Akiko, Edogawa Ranpo, and Miyazawa Kenji.

Yosano frowned at the sight of Dazai and Atsushi. She clicked her tongue. "What, no casualties? How boring."

Ranpo laughed at Yosano's reaction and turned to Dazai. "You've done pretty well, but I could've done better."

Dazai agreed. "I think so too."

"So? What are we going to do with him?" Kenji pointed at Atsushi. "He wasn't aware of this, right?"

Dazai thought for a moment. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over his head. "Oh, I know! We'll make him one of us."

A pair of golden orbs sparkled at the suggestion whereas another pair of magenta orbs narrowed in disdain. Kunikida fumed at the idea. "Hah?! Who gives you the right to decide that?!"

Just then, Atsushi woke up. Perhaps it was due to all the ruckus, but he somehow regained his consciousness.

"Atsushi-kun, do you remember anything from when you're transformed?" Dazai asked, walking up to the newbie he had just recruited. Atsushi wore a puzzled look. _I guess not. _"Oh, but your right hand is still there." Dazai pointed at Atsushi's right hand.

Atsushi raised his right hand. To his dismay, it was a white paw. At the sight of it, a cry escaped from his lips. Dazai cut him short, announcing, "From this day forth, you, Nakajima Atsushi, is the newest member of the Armed Detective Agency!"

Perhaps the news was too sudden, but Atsushi fainted on the spot.

"...Will he be alright?" questioned Kunikida.

A hint of a smile flashed across Dazai's lips. "He'll be _more_ than alright."

* * *

I just wanna say, thank you so much for the reviews! It was very supportive! You don't know how much it meant to me ^-^

Still, not much of my OC has been revealed but it's coming soon.

Many thanks to: CaptainFenrys, De hearts 26, and DreameroftheRealm!

25tuckt: Thank you! You're amazing as well!

De hearts 26: Aw, it's my pleasure to join this amazing fandom! And yes, you're not alone. I can _never_ get over Odasaku's death… I cried when he died… I hope I answered your first question in this chapter (kind of? maybe?) and for the second question, you'll find out in the long run. Lastly, season 3 has been wonderful! The first three episodes with young Dazai and Chuuya was already too much for me to handle lol.

DreameroftheRealm: 101%? You flatter me. If you ever write a BSD fanfic, I would love to read it.

Until next time~


	3. ADA

Yua's bubbly laughter marked the end of the entrance exam. Walking up to the examinee, Nakajima Atsushi, she helped him up and took the bomb out of his hands. She passed the bomb to the dirty blond who heaved a sigh upon receiving it. "I knew you were an idiot but that's taking it to another level. Who in their right mind would use their body to shield a bomb to save everyone?"

Dazai chuckled. "He has the talent to become a suicidal maniac. Wouldn't you agree, Yua?"

"You're right, he does. However, I find his actions much more admirable than yours. So _this _was the interesting thing you wanted to show me."

Dazai nodded. "Yup. Did you like it?"

"I certainly did."

Puzzled, Atsushi looked back and forth between Dazai and the girl named Yua. "Wait. So this is...?"

"An entrance exam," said Tanizaki Junichiro, the person who played the bomber. His sister, Tanizaki Naomi played the hostage.

Atsushi couldn't believe his ear. _An entrance exam?!_ He slumped into a nearby chair. "Wasn't that a bit extreme for an entrance exam?! I thought I was going to die!"

Kunikida looked up from his phone. "At least you passed. The president said you'll be under Dazai's care. Also, if you're going to curse someone, curse Dazai. Otherwise, curse yourself for choosing the wrong person to help you find a job."

Atsushi did exactly that. He cursed his naivety and grabbed his head in distress. "No… I can't possibly join a workplace as violent and reckless as this one." _If I almost died during the entrance exam who knows when I'll face death again?!_

"Aw, don't be like that. This place is much safer than you think."

Atsushi looked up from the ground and mumbled, "It sure doesn't feel like it."

Yua chuckled at his honesty. She offered him a bottle of water and he accepted it. "Thank you, Yua-san…?" Atsushi spoke with uncertainty. During the entrance exam, he was too focused on the Tanizaki siblings that he failed to notice Yua. Hence, it was only natural for him to be unacquainted with her.

"Yup, that's right." Yua curtsied and introduced herself. "It a nice to meet you. My name is Dazai Yua. Please call me Yua."

_Dazai?!_ Atsushi's eyes widened. Immediately, his head snapped towards a certain brunette. "You guys are siblings?!" Yua was a petite girl with long raven locks. Unlike Naomi's straight hair, hers was mildly wavy. In a way, it was similar to Dazai's. However, other than the slight similarity with their hair, the two looked nothing alike. Yua had a small face and well-defined eyes. Her sapphire orbs were very alluring and her fair porcelain skin looked supple and soft. _How can a cute girl like her be the sister of a suicidal maniac?!_ "Are you two truly siblings?"

Dazai answered, "We're not related by blood."

"Really?!" Atsushi heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

Hearing this, Dazai was slightly offended. "What's that supposed to mean? For your information, I'm a wonderful older brother." Needless to say, he was ignored.

"Hello, I'm Nakajima Atsushi. It's nice to meet you too." The two shook hands, but when their hands were about to part, Yua leaned forward. Flustered, Atsushi felt his shoulder tensed.

Yellow iris but with hints of purple. "You have very pretty eyes…" Yua noted.

Atsushi was taken by surprised. No one has ever told him that. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Promptly, Yua felt someone pulling her backwards. She looked up to see her older brother.

"Yua, it's not nice to bewitch someone you've just met. Someone might get mad about it."

"Bewitch?" Yua frowned. "Can you not put it in such an ugly way? I was just being nice." She escaped from Dazai's hold and turned back to Atsushi. "It's noon right now. Would you like to go grab a meal?"

Tanizaki Junichiro agreed to the idea and claimed he was starving. He walked up to Atsushi and pulled the newcomer out of the chair. "Sorry about before. Although it was an act, I was still pretty rude. At least let me treat you to lunch." Before Atsushi could reply, he was dragged out of the agency by the Tanizaki siblings. Following them were Kunikida, Dazai, and Yua. The six of them went to a nearby restaurant. Despite being a restaurant, it looked more like a cafe.

Once the orders were placed and the food was served, everyone began to eat. During their meal, Kunikida called Atsushi out. "Hey brat, now that you've officially joined the Armed Detective Agency, let me tell you this: do _not_ shame the agency's name! All the other members, at the very least, are all committed to that." He turned to Dazai, expecting a follow-up, but the brunette was too busy 'flirting' with a waitress. Annoyed, Kunikida gave Dazai a good smack on the head.

Atsushi laughed at the scene. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind. "What were guys doing before joining the agency?"

Kunikida and Dazai stopped their pointless argument when they heard this question. "Take a guess," Dazai said. "It's a game we often played."

Atsushi thought for a moment. "I'm guessing Tanizaki-san and Naomi-san were students?"

"Bingo!" Naomi's eyes sparkled. "How did you know?"

"I heard you were a part-time worker and since you're wearing a sailor uniform, I thought you might be a student. As for Tanizaki-san, he seems to be my age so I had a hunch that he was a student too."

Dazai pointed at the dirty blond. "What about Kunikida-kun?"

"Hmm… A public worker? Maybe an official?"

"Close. He was a math teacher."

_I can totally see that..._ Next, it was Yua's turn. Atsushi guessed she was a student.

"What grade?" Dazai asked.

"Tenth grade?"

"Nope."

"Ninth grade?"

"Still nope."

"...Don't tell me she's in eleventh or twelfth grade."

"Wrong again~" Dazai was enjoying this.

Atsushi ruffled his head in frustration. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over his head. "Oh, I know! She's a middle schooler!"

Hearing this, Yua crossed her arms and snapped, "I am _not_ a middle schooler. For your information, I'm older than you."

Atsushi froze. _Did I hear her wrong?_ "Just so you know, I'm 18…"

"And I'm 19."

_Seriously?! But you look so young... And that height of yours says otherwi- _Before Atsushi could finish his thought, he felt his knee buckled under Yua's kick.

"Just now you thought of something super rude, didn't you?" Everyone laughed at their interaction. Yua heaved an annoyed sigh. "Enough about me. Try guessing Dazai's. There's a reward if you get it correct."

"A reward?!" Atsushi's eyes lit up. He turned to Dazai. "How much?!"

"Seven hundred grand."

_Seven hundred grand!?_ "If I get it right, I can claim that reward, right?"

"A suicide proponent is always true to his word."

Promptly, Atsushi started listing all the occupations he could think of. It took him less than five minutes to give up. Kunikida said that Dazai's and Yua's former profession was one of the seven mysteries of the Armed Detective Agency. The dirty blond also mentioned that Yua has never gone to school. That information shocked the three teenagers.

Shortly, someone's phone rang. It was Tanizaki Junichiro's. He answered the call, talked for about a minute, and then hung up. "Guys, we have a job. The client's already at the agency." With that said, everyone paid for their meal before taking off. Ready or not, the day was about to get hectic.

* * *

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet."

"But I'm thirty…"

"Be patient."

Dazai frowned at the response. Ever since Atsushi and the others left for the investigation, his throat has been feeling dry. Being the lazy bum he was, he asked Yua to brew him coffee. She agreed but thirty minutes later, which was now, his coffee has yet been served. Flopping onto the couch, Dazai muttered, "I'm so tired…" and reached for his book, 'The Complete Guide to Suicide'. Someone slapped his hand. Dazai looked up and saw Yua with two mugs. He was handed the blue mug while she kept the red. Upon receiving the drink, Dazai sniffed of it and knitted his brows. _Huh? It smells sweet…_ He dipped his tongue into the brown liquid and immediately dropped his head in disappointment. "Yua, how could you… I said wanted coffee…" Dejection hung heavy in his voice.

"Too much caffeine isn't good for you. Also, it's better to have something sweet when you're tired." Yua looked a sip of her drink. "So hot chocolate it is."

_I bet you just wanted to drink it yourself. _"But who drinks hot chocolate in the spring?"

"Me."

Once again, Dazai dropped his head. This time, he dropped it in defeat. He swallowed his complaints and gulped down the drink. To his dismay, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Once he was finished, he returned the mug to Yua. She accepted it and headed for the kitchen to wash it. Now that Dazai has lost his one and only companion, bored, he reached for his book. This time, he was successful. He flipped to a random page and began reading from there. Dazai was so absorbed with the book, despite having it read multiple times, that he failed to notice Yua's return. It was only till he felt something cold on his right cheek that he looked up once more.

"It'll be bad if it gets swollen," Yua said, holding a cold compress against the brunette's cheek.

Dazai grinned at her small acts of affection. He placed down his book and took the cold compress into his own hands. "You're right. My handsome face must be treated with care."

Yua rolled her eyes. "You know what, you reap what you sow. You totally deserved that slap."

Dazai gasped exaggeratedly. "I do not! My belladonna was simply being shy. Deep down she wants to commit double suicide with me!"

"Totally," Yua spoke with sarcasm. Not wanting to spend any more time with the suicidal maniac, she turned away and headed for the agency's office. Currently, they were still in the reception room. However, the moment she turned her back on Dazai, she felt someone grabbed her by the wrist. Before she knew it, she was leaning against someone's chest. Yua looked up at the brunette with a frown. She turned around and punched him in the stomach. A cry of agony escaped from his mouth. "That's what you get for saying I was bewitching Atsushi."

Dazai wrapped his arms around his stomach. _But you were… _"Geez, as usual, you sure like holding grudges."

Yua crossed her arms. "Why thank you. That's one of my strong points." With that said, she got off the brunette and took a seat beside him. Silence rapidly enveloped the room. Finally, she opened her mouth. "...Will they be alright?" That one sentence changed the atmosphere in the room. It went from light-hearted to somewhat serious. "Wouldn't it been better if I tagged along?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dazai cracked his neck. "We can't always be there for him. He needs to learn how to control his ability. This might be a good opportunity for him."

"You have a point…" Yua rested her head on Dazai's shoulder. "I've never seen her so she must've joined after we left. I can tell she's not a threat but the butterflies in my stomach aren't going away…"

Dazai pulled out his wireless earbuds. He placed one of them in Yua's ears and instantly, her sapphire eye's widened. She wore a baffled expression as she looked at the brunette who had a silly grin. "See? I have everything cover. If necessary, we'll interfere."

* * *

Not much plot but at least there's humour XD

Many thanks to: Snowsqueek, Ergelina, and Pricrema!

Ergelina: Your review really got me thinking on how I would like to write the future chapters. Thank you! Please support me well ^-^


	4. Brief Reunion

"Drop your gun, unless you want to die."

Upon arriving at the scene, Yua saw Higuchi, their so-called client, aiming a gun at Dazai. Instantly, her mind went _blank_. By the time she came to her senses, she had a blade pressed against the blond's throat and had just uttered a deadly threat. By no means was she kidding.

Sweat trickled down Higuchi's chin as she looked down at the blade against her throat. This was what she got for lowering her guard. She glanced at her superior, Akutagawa, who said, "Do as she says." Hence, Higuchi dropped her gun.

The moment the gun landed on the ground, Yua stomped on it. Dazai heaved a sigh when he noticed the pool of molten metal beneath her foot. "That's enough, Yua," he called. "Come here." Although reluctant, Yua did what she was told. Her obedience earned her a pat on the head.

Akutagawa raised an eyebrow at the sight. He snorted and turned to his subordinate. "We're retreating for today." However, before he could make his exit, a nostalgic nickname made him stopped in his footsteps. With a scowl, he looked over his shoulder and growled, "What?"

Yua smiled at the grumpy male. "Hey Ak-kun, why does the Port Mafia want the weretiger so badly?"

Akutagawa wore an expression that seemed to be asking, "That's it?". He opened his mouth to answer but Higuchi beat him to it. "Who do you think you are!? Why would we tell you that! And how dare you call senpai so casually!? Even I can't-"

A harsh shout cut her off. "Shut up, Higuchi!" The blond immediately went quiet. Akutagawa returned to the topic at hand. "The black market has placed a bounty on that weretiger. The bounty sum is seven billion yen and the Port Mafia will definitely claim it."

"Oh?" Dazai narrowed his eyes. "Is that a declaration of war to the Armed Detective Agency?" He smirked. "Try it... If you _dare_."

Hearing this, Akutagawa clenched his hands into fists. He knew Dazai was provoking him so he remained quiet but Higuchi didn't. The blond stomped forward with her hands on her hips. "You insolent man! We, the Port Mafia, have dozen of enterprises under our control! Our influence extends over politics, economic, and many other sectors of this city! An agency with just a handful of people will become ashes in less than three days' time! No one has ever survived after defying us!"

"I know that much," said the two Dazai(s).

Akutagawa scoffed at their reaction. "Of course, as former members of the Port Mafia, it's only natural that you would."

Higuchi's eyes widened at the news. "Former members?" She took a step back and pointed accusingly at the detectives. "Traitors!"

"Uh oh." Daizai found his gaze wandering onto to Yua.

Yua raised an eyebrow at the word, 'traitors'. "That word has such a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she asked, smiling at the blond. It was a sweet smile. A smile so _sweet _that shivers ran down Higuchi's spine. "Just so you know, _No one_ was left unscratched after calling me that." With that said, Yua snapped her fingers. Instantly, red, orange, and yellow, shot up from below followed up by a piercing cry of a woman. Promptly, Higuchi dropped onto her knees and seconds later, she collapsed onto the ground.

Yua clicked her tongue when the flames enveloping the blond dissipated. "...You could've let me play with her a bit longer." She slapped away the hand that was on her left shoulder.

Dazai chuckled. "If I did, my belladonna would've died. I still need her to commit double suicide with me."

Yua huffed and turned to Akutagawa. "My bad. She was getting on my nerves so I tried scaring her a little."

"Yeah, right. You were totally trying to kill her…" Dazai stated.

Yua ignored him and continued. "Anyway, sorry for knocking her out. That was not what I was aiming for but I guess you'll have to carry her back now." _Or you can just leave her here._

Akutagawa remained silent. Surprisingly, he did not bear a grudge against Yua for hurting his subordinate. He simply shrugged, threw Higuchi over his shoulder, and left. Once the mafiosos were completely out of sight, Yua turned back to Dazai. "Now what?"

The brunette jabbed his thumb at the injured ones behind him. "Now we've gotta carry those people back to the agency."

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them. _Yua hurried over to the Tanizaki siblings. She winced at the sight of their wounds. "Should I-"

Dazai cut her off. "No. Just bring them back. Yosano will heal them."

"Got it." Yua pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Once the call went through, she said, "Kunikida-san, would you mind coming to xxxxx? Atsushi and the others were attacked by the Port Mafia. They're heavily injured and I can't possibly carry all of them back." Before Kunikida got the chance to reply, Yua hung up.

"What did he say?" Dazai asked, poking Atsushi's cheek.

Yua placed her phone into her back pocket. "He said, 'I'll be right there'."

Dazai hummed softly. "I see, so you didn't even give him the chance to respond."

Yua grinned innocently. "I learned that from you."

"You sure did…" Dazai shook his head helplessly. "I worry for your future if you start learning after me."

"Oh?" Yua raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you've finally realized how bad of a role model and older brother you are?"

The brunette shook his head and puffed out his chest. "Not at all. There's nothing wrong with me. What's so wrong about wanting to commit double suicide with a beautiful woman?"

Without missing a beat, Yua answered, "Everything." Then, she returned her attention back to the injured ones and did a quick examination. _Yeah, they won't die anytime soon… _Finally_, _she turned back to Dazai. "You know, just then, you were actually pretty cool…" she muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed at the topic she was bringing up.

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, two rivers streamed down the brunette's face. "Oh my goodness! Did you just call me cool?!" Dazai couldn't believe his ears. He grabbed Yua by the shoulders and demanded, "Say that once more!"

Yua rolled her eyes. _Why did I say that again? _"Let go. You're creepy."

Dazai froze. "Creepy?" He pointed at himself. "Me?" Yua nodded. Dazai shook his head in denial. "How can I be creepy?" He pointed at his face. "Can't you see how handsome I am?"

_As of now, no. _But before Yua got to say this, she heard someone's heart breaking into two. Dazai, like an abandoned puppy, looked down at the ground in despair. Seeing this, Yua can't help but swallowed back the words she was about to say. "Geez, it's not the time to be fooling around. Three members are unconscious and two of them are injured."

Dazai shrugged. "It fine as long as they're not dead."

_True_. Yua found herself agreeing but quickly shook the thought away. "Anyway-" she began.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me which part of me was cool?" Dazai's eyes sparkled in excitement.

It was precisely those eyes that forced Yua to dropped her head in defeat. She knew it was useless to talk any sense into the suicidal maniac so she gave in. She wrecked her brain for an answer and said, "When you were provoking Ak-kun."

Instantly, Dazai announced, "Alright, I should do that more often."

Yua sweatdropped. _Sorry Ak-kun, I shouldn't have said that. _

Just then, a voice a familiar voice was heard. Dazai and Yua glanced at the entrance of the alleyway. It seems like Kunikida has finally arrived. As the idealist approached them with a scowl, they both muttered, "About time."

* * *

Turning off the faucet, Yua slid open the door of her shower stall and walked out. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, and then picked up the blow dryer. Turning it on, a warm blast of air began drying her hair. As she ran her fingers through her raven locks, the image of a grumpy male popped into her mind. _We haven't seen each other for almost four years and _that _was how we reunite?_ Yua heaved a sigh. Despite leaving the Port Mafia on her own will, there were times where she found herself doubting her decision. Honestly, if it wasn't for Odasaku's death and Dazai's invitation, Yua would've never left the Port Mafia. Between good versus evil, she did not take a side. Her actions depend on her mood.

It would be a lie to say Yua didn't enjoy the time she spent in the Port Mafia. Her feelings for certain members have yet faded even after four years of separation. Despite Dazai's effort in preventing her from reuniting with the Port Mafia, Yua has met with certain members from time to time, especially a semi hot-headed executive. She found herself smiling at the thought of him. It was until then that she noticed her hair was dry. Turning off the blow dryer, Yua unwrapped the towel that was around her body and changed into her sleepwear. Once that was done, she returned to her bedroom and slumped onto her bed.

Yua spent a good chunk of the time staring at the ceiling. Today's incident has got her reminiscing about the past. Seeing how Akutagawa, in short Ak-kun, didn't change at all, she felt at ease. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over her head. She glanced at the clock, it read 6:05 PM, and jumped out of her bed. Yua hurried over to her closet and selected a presentable outfit before changing into it. Then, she headed for the door. When she turned the knob and pushed open the door, a voice suddenly asked, "Where are you going?"

Immediately, Yua instinctively tried to shut the door but it was too late. Dazai had already slipped into her apartment. She dropped her head in defeat and shut the door before following the brunette into the living room. The silence scared the poor girl. When Dazai finally opened his mouth, Yua flinched. "You can't go," he said, taking a seat at the table and gesturing Yua to sit as well. "I know you want to see them again but you've got to think about your position. Now that you're in the Armed Detective Agency, you've lost the ability to interact with the Port Mafia. There's a line between us and we mustn't cross it. You knew about this when you accepted my hand that day, didn't you?"

Yua nodded softly. _I did but that doesn't mean I was prepared for it… It was a lot harder than I thought._

Dazai got up from his seat and walked up to Yua. He patted her on the head. "I'm not saying you'll never see them again. Take today for example. Furthermore, as long as you're the Armed Detective Agency, you're bound to deal with the Port Mafia. I'm just saying you can't meet them whenever you want. Especially not now."

"Why?" Yua finally asked. "Is it because of the weretiger and its bounty?"

"There's that but-"

"But what?" Yua looked up at the brunette.

Dazai smiled, "But I haven't commit double suicide yet. That means you're still under my guardianship so you'll have to listen to me."

Yua furrowed her brows. She knew Dazai was trying to lighten up the mood but she also knew he was hiding something from her. She huffed and stood up as well and headed for her bedroom when he abruptly grabbed her wrist. "What-?!"

The brunette cut her off. "Let's eat out tonight. It's my treat."

With that said, Dazai dragged Yua out the door. She didn't even get to lock her door but that was the least of her worries. After all, there's nothing valuable in her apartment. Not to mention, she could track down the robber and relieve some stress. Anyway, back to Dazai and her. Currently, they were roaming the food market, purchasing snacks from almost every stall. Yua could hardly carry any more than she already was. _At this rate, Kunikida-san's wallet will become empty in no time._ She grabbed Dazai's left hand, stopping the male from walking any further. "That's enough snacks for tonight! Let's go home!" Her voice came out louder than she expected. Perhaps it was because she was desperate.

Surprisingly, Dazai complied to her wishes and the two returned to her place. When they arrived in the living room, Yua practically threw everything onto the table. _I'm beat… This is harder than preventing Dazai from committing suicide._ Just then, Yua realized something out of the ordinary. She turned to her brother who has already begun eating the snacks. "...Is it just me or were you normal, as in not committing suicide or double suicide whenever you had the chance, during the time we were shopping?"

"To me, that would be abnormal," Dazai noted. "But yeah, I supposed I was _normal_ when we were shopping." He opened a can of soda and took a sip. "But that was because there weren't any beautiful women. Next time, let's go to a food market that has a lot of women.".

_...Next time? _A hint of a smile flashed across Yua's lip. _So there's a next time… I guess he can't be dying on me anytime soon. _Thinking this, Yua walked up Dazai and hugged him from behind. Luckily, the chair did not have a back post so it did not get in the way of the hug. "So you can act like an older brother at times," she whispered.

Dazai scoffed. "I am always a wonderful brother." He picked up a takoyaki with a toothpick and brought it up to Yua's mouth.

Yua opened her mouth, welcoming the food. When she was about to take a bite, Dazai pulled away. He earned himself a slap on the arm for his action. Once again, Dazai tried feeding Yua the takoyaki and this time, he actually allowed her to eat it.

As Yua munched on her snack, she sighed inwardly. _Although I miss those in the Port Mafia, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with what I have now. Him treating me so kindly is such a rare moment. It's too bad that he'll return to being a suicidal maniac tomorrow morning. Then again, that's Dazai for you._

* * *

Many thanks to: Catwithcat and AliceRuiLin

AliceRuiLin: Thank you for saying that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
